


Fairfax Academy

by cornyperson858



Category: Erotica - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Private School, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, all girl school, finishing school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornyperson858/pseuds/cornyperson858
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Kroft, the new hire is here to see you," Marie said, poking her head inside the headmistress's door. "Shall I send him in?"

Dr. Kroft looked up from her paperwork at her secretary. She pushed her glasses up her nose and straightened her tailored suit jacket as she stood. The school had been searching for a new biology teacher for three months, during which time Mrs. Lombard the physical education instructor had been filling in. What a disaster that had been. The school would have been happy to have found a qualified teacher sooner, but with the school's special requirements they had to be choosy. "Send him in please, Marie." Dr. Kroft said, walking towards the door.

Luke Ryder was pacing outside the door to the headmistress's office. When he saw Dr. Kroft's tall slim figure walking towards him he reached out his hand and tried to hide his nervousness as he greeted his new employer. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Kroft! I'm Luke Ryder, happy to be here." He said.

The two shook hands and Dr. Kroft ushered the new teacher into her office. "Have a seat, Mr. Ryder."

Luke sat in one of the imposing leather armchairs facing the headmistress's imposing mahogany desk. The office itself was a sight to be seen. It was covered in plush burgundy curtains and bookshelves filled with heavy gilded volumes. An oil painting of the school hung above a lit fireplace. "You have a lovely school," Luke said.

"A lovely school indeed," Said Dr. Kroft as she sat behind her desk. "The school is what I would like to discuss with you, Mr. Ryder. As you already know, we offer a very, shall we say, unique, education for our young ladies. Our pupils come from very elite, very wealthy families from all over the country. Unfortunately for these girls, they were not blessed with the academic ability to become the future CEO's of the corporations that pay their tuition. So, after attending the most expensive preparatory high schools their fathers could find, they came here instead of the ivy league. We like to call our institution a type of 'finishing school' for 18 to 21-year-old young ladies who may not have been the brightest to learn to excel in something else, something which may be a bit more useful and enjoyable to them."

Luke nodded as the headmistress spoke. He had been told about the school's special design during his interview but listened intently to this more detailed explanation. He had been approached by an old classmate who had recommended him to Dr. Kroft. After losing his job at the state college for having an affair with his star student he thought he would never teach again. He jumped at the chance to interview at Fairfax Academy, or anywhere for that matter. 

"You see, Mr. Ryder, young women of a certain social class do not need to be business savants. Poise, beauty, and the right social connections can take them far. That is what we try to cultivate here. Our graduates receive a degree, and a reputation among the eligible bachelors of similar social standing. A reputation in the bedroom."

Dr. Kroft looked over her glasses as she said this to see Luke's response. He swallowed hard and nodded once again. "So I have come to understand." He said, gaining more confidence. "I know you encourage the girls here to um...get some experience before they look for husbands."

"Exactly, Mr. Ryder." Said Dr. Kroft. "Unlike some other institutions of higher learning, we encourage our young ladies to experiment sexually. Mainly within the safety of the school. This is a residential school, so the girls eat, sleep, learn, and play together. We provide them with every opportunity to get to know each other better. We encourage the faculty to get to know each other as well. However, to avoid favoritism, we do look down on faculty-student relationships."

"I see," Luke said, wondering if Dr. Kroft had heard of his previous transgressions with students.

"This should not be a problem, as we have many young lovely female teachers on staff. As well as male, if that is your preference." Dr. Kroft said matter-of-factly "As I was saying, we incorporate this sexual education into every aspect of our curriculum. And as a biology teacher, you will be responsible for teaching the girls about human sexual responses, reproduction, anatomy, and physiology. As well as provide remedial tutoring for those young women who are falling behind in their studies. Is that acceptable?" Dr. Kroft ended, abruptly.

"Very acceptable," Luke answered.

"Very well." Said Dr. Kroft, standing up from behind her desk. "Then we can begin with the tour of the school grounds. If you would please follow me."

Luke stood and followed the headmistress out of her office and past Marie who was filing papers at her desk. He was amazed that such a proper seeming woman ran such a place. He had heard of the Fairfax Academy before but thought of it only as a college for extremely rich girls. The unusual nature of the curriculum had only become clear to him after hearing of the vacant position. The friend who had referred him to Dr. Kroft was now a wealthy businessman after marrying a beautiful young woman with an even more beautiful trust fund after they both graduated from their prestigious university. He now was starting to piece together what the happiness behind that marriage was due to.

Dr. Kroft led Luke down a wood-paneled hallway lined with portraits of young women in pearls. "These are a few of our most successful graduates" Dr. Kroft commented as they walked. "You may recognize a few."

Luke scanned the paintings for signs of his college friend's wife as they passed, but before he knew it Dr. Kroft had flung open a door at the end of the hall to reveal a large room filled with young women talking and rushing buy with piles of books in their arms. It looked like any private women's school, except that the school uniforms at Fairfax consisted of green and blue plaid skirts that reached the very tops of the girl's thighs. So that when they walked by too fast or turned too quickly, one could catch a glimpse of their sheer white panties. It seemed that these were a standard-issue as well since all the girls appeared to have them. 

The shirts also appeared in several sizes too small. They were buttoned just below the breasts and the buttons on most of the girl's shirts looked like they were about to pop. A few girls looked Luke up and down as they walked to class, but most acted as if he wasn't there at all. As they neared a staircase, Luke spotted two of the girls kissing against a wall. Dr. Kroft stopped and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder as they passed. Luke stopped, anticipating a reprimand from Dr. Kroft, but instead, she offered advice. "Lovely, Emily, but don't squeeze her tit so hard. We don't want to pop yet another blouse button this week do we?" 

Emily smiled and returned to making out with her classmate and Dr. Kroft led Luke to the stairwell. "Those girls go through buttons like water." She commented. "They need to wait till they are out of their uniforms to play rough, I always tell them!"

Luke followed Dr. Kroft through the second-floor hallway just as the last girls were rushing into classrooms. She led him into the back of a classroom where some sort of demonstration was going on in front of the class. A blond girl with breasts that seemed to be spilling out of her blouse was reading an essay to the class as a female teacher sitting behind a desk. "Go on, Anna." The teacher said. "The class is anxiously awaiting your latest work of fiction."

"This is our creative writing class." Dr. Kroft whispered, not wanting to distract the students.

"She lay on the bed waiting for him all evening, exploring her body with her own hands while she thought of his hard cock. Her fingers circled her red hard clit, spreading her juices over her pussy. She couldn't wait until he.." Anna began. 

The girls in the class listened intently as she read, some of them moving their own hands over their breasts or thighs as she spoke. "As you can see, our girls enjoy this class a great deal." Dr. Kroft whispered a bit louder.

The girl nearest them turned around and smiled at Luke. It was Emily from downstairs. It appeared that she was missing several buttons on her blouse, showing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. She moved one side of her white shirt to the side and ran her hand over an erect nipple as she looked Luke up and down. Dr. Kroft was focused on Anna in front of the room, so Luke decided he would enjoy this bit of attention. Emily opened her legs in her chair and ran one hand up her leg, pulling her skirt up even higher than it was to reveal the sheer panties that all the girls wore. He was grateful that this is the underwear the schools made all the students wear, as it was so easy to see Emily's shaved state beneath her panties. He wondered if all the girls were required to shave, or if Emily just went above and beyond the uniform requirements. 

She ran a finger over her covered slit and licked her lips. Luke watched as a small dark spot appeared on Emily's panties. She opened her legs wider and placed one foot on the desk in front of her, raising her leg. Luke now had a better view of her pussy, which seemed to becoming wetter and wetter as he watched the dark spot grow, making the panties even more transparent. Emily began making small circles with her finger over her slit as she listened to Anna's story. She leaned back in her chair and began breathing a bit more heavily as her finger moved. The girl sitting next to her had stopped listening to Anna and was now looking over at Emily's splayed thighs. Luke watched as this girl began to fidget more in her seat as she watched Emily slip a finger inside the waist of her panties and begin to pull them down, inch by inch. Slowly, her shaved pussy began to come into view. Emily was now leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed instead of looking at Luke. She slipped a finger between her pussy lips and Luke thought he heard a tiny moan escape from her lips. He had stopped listening to what Anna was reading and was only focusing on Emily's display. 

Applause from the class suddenly distracted Luke from Emily's show, and she quickly turned in her chair. Anna was finished with her story and had taken her seat.

"Let's continue." Dr. Kroft said. "Next I'll show you the gymnasium."

As she led him down the hall Luke smiled and reminded himself to send a thank you letter to his college friend. This truly looked like it was going to be a dream job.


	2. Chapter 2

The tour of Fairfax had been educational, to say the least. Luke had seen the school grounds, observed a few classes, and had a chance to set up his classroom. He had planned on working on lesson plans in the afternoon, but the English teacher appeared at his classroom door at one o’clock. “Hi, Luke.” She said, reaching out a hand. “I’m Angela Miles, an English teacher. You observed my class earlier today.”

Luke stood and shook Angela’s hand firmly. “Yes of course.” He said. “I’m just settling in.”

“I know it’s your first day and you are busy setting up your room. But Dr. Kroft suggested I ask if you’d like to help me with one of our more interesting teacher responsibilities.” She said.

This sounded interesting. “Sure,” Luke said, wondering what she meant.

“We’re about to have a dress code inspection,” Angela explained. “We do it three times a week to make sure the girls are up to par. You would think 18-year-olds could handle dressing. But then again, they aren’t here because they are the brightest in the bunch.”

Luke laughed at Angela’s last comment. “I know, Dr. Kroft explained that to me during our tour. I’d love to help out.”

“Follow me then,” Angela said, leading him out of the classroom. “We do the spot checks in the front hall. Dr. Kroft officiates, but we have a teacher or two to help out. Eventually, you’ll be participating regularly, so Dr. Kroft wants you to get some experience.”

Luke nodded and followed Angela into the front hall where Dr. Kroft had gathered the students.

“Alright girls!” Dr. Kroft shouted, walking down the center of the hall and clapping her hands twice for attention “It’s time for a spot uniform check! Line up!”

The girls rushed to put their books down against the walls and form two lines facing the teachers in the center. Luke couldn’t help but glance at several panty covered asses as the girls bent down to place their books on the floor before returning to the line. A few muffled groans were heard from the older girls, but they all lined up with shoulders back and arms at their side, standing at attention as though they were in an army boot camp. 

“Now, we have had some problems with girls losing the buttons off their blouses several times this month. Any girl found to have less than the required amount of buttons on her blouse will lose her shirt for the rest of the day. Is that understood?” She asked sharply, throwing a firm glance at Emily, in the center of the line closest to Luke.

“Yes, Dr. Kroft.” The girls answered in unison.

“Very well then, Mr. Ryder and Miss Miles will be performing the inspection today. You may begin.” She said, nodding at Angela Miles.

“Come on, Luke, you’ll enjoy this. Just follow my lead” Angela whispered to Luke as she gave him a sly smile.

The two teachers walked slowly down the first line of students, donning stern faces as they looked the scarcely dressed young women up and down. Luke followed Angela’s lead by placing his hands behind his back and pausing for a moment before each girl, taking in the opportunity to stare blatantly at each of the students’ ample breasts and hard nipples pressing against the straining white blouses each girl was required to wear. The first few girls were up to par according to dress code standards. Shirt buttoned below the breasts, nipples hard and visible through the fabric, shirt tucked into her painfully short skirt, which ended just below each girl’s pussy. Luke nodded in approval as each girl he passed met the dress code standards. Ahead of him, Angela had come to a tall brunette girl named Emily who Luke had seen earlier in the day get reprimanded by Dr. Kroft for missing buttons on her blouse. Her shirt was unbuttoned to the waist, buttonless, yet it seemed she was attempting to hide her predicament by tucking the shirt tightly into her skirt. 

“Emily, this is just not acceptable,” Angela remarked, shaking her head as she reached for Emily’s blouse. “You know the rules, I’ll have to take this for the rest of the day.”

Angela slowly eased the blouse off of Emily’s shoulders, getting only inches from her beautiful round breasts as she did so. Emily pushed out her lower lip in a small pout for a moment, but quickly withdrew it as the cool air hit her exposed nipples. She allowed her English teacher to peel the shirt off her arms and straighten her skirt. “You can pick up your blouse in Home Economics class at the end of the day, where you will be required to sew new buttons on before returning to the dormitory this evening,” Angela explained to the now half-naked student.

“Yes, ma’am.” Emily huffed.

“And just because you are topless, does not mean you are exempt from the other uniform requirements.” Angela reminded her as she moved to the next girl, still holding the damaged shirt.

Luke passed several more young women until his gaze came upon a short redhead whose blouse was buttoned correctly, but her nipples left much to be desired. All girls were required to have hard nipples during the school day, by whatever means they saw necessary. The girls were encouraged to touch and pinch their own titties, as well as invite their classmates to help them with this portion of the dress code. But this girl seemed to have been neglecting her own lovely breasts.

“What is your name?” Luke asked, trying to imitate the authoritative mannerisms he had been observing in the other teachers since he arrived at Fairfax.

“Jeanette.” the redhead replied, looking straight into Luke’s eyes and batting her thick lashes.

“It seems you have overlooked something,” Luke told the girl, raising his hand slowly and placing it on one of the girl’s breasts. 

She took in a break sharply as she felt his large hand graze her left nipple. He found her small nub and squeezed it gently between two fingers as he heard a sigh escape from her lips. He gave her other breast a gentle caress as her nipples grew and began to strain against the fabric of her shirt. “Thank you, sir,” Jeanette said as he withdrew his hand. “Won’t happen again.”

Luke continued down the rest of the line of girls as Dr. Kroft clapped her hands once more. “Alright girls, turn around! Lean forward! Skirt inspection will now follow. Those of you with skirts that do not meet the requirements will lose that item for the day.”

As quickly as Dr. Kroft gave her explanation, the girls had spun around to face the wall, thrusting their behinds back just enough to show their sheer white panties from under their uniform shirts. Luke swallowed hard as he looked hungrily at the dozens of firm round asses that seemed to be asking for his touch. He reminded himself again that relationships between students and teachers were not allowed at the school.

“To review the skirt and panty rules for the newer girls, each student’s skirt must be neatly pressed, and extend only as far as needed to cover your school-issued panties when standing up.” Dr. Kroft explained in an authoritative voice. “When bent over or leaning forward panties should be visible and most importantly, dry! If you are feeling aroused in class or during activities, you are expected to remove your panties before they become soiled. Any wet panties found during the inspection will be confiscated until the end of the day, at which time you will report to detention to collect them.”

Luke smiled as he heard the explanation for this part of the inspection. He looked ahead to see how Angela was carrying out this part of the job and was pleased to see her raise the tiny skirt of each girl she passed, and even run her fingertips over the covered pussy of each of her students! Luke knew this was to find out if any pussy juice had soaked through, but it seemed that this caressing by the beautiful teacher would have the opposite effect on the girls. Turning to his own line of students, he lifted the skirt of the first girl and determined the skirt was definitely short enough. He then reached between the student’s slightly spread thighs and gently placed his hand on her panties, moving his fingers slowly between her legs. He was secretly hoping to find a violation so he could peal the girl’s panties from her milky thighs. Her pussy lips felt warm and soft beneath the extremely thin fabric, but not wet. He rubbed the girl’s pussy lightly for a few moments until he could hear her breathing become heavy, and he thought he felt her move her ass back against his eager hand. Before he became the cause of a dress code violation, Luke withdrew his fingers and repeated the same actions on several more girls in the line, finding the same lack of moisture. 

Glancing at Angela, he saw her raise a skirt over one student’s round bottom to discover a visible wet spot over the girl’s pussy. Angela sighed and gently rubbed the area with her hand as she reprimanded the young woman for what was apparently her third offense this week. The girl pleaded that she had only become aroused at the thought of her teacher’s inspecting her pussy, and that she was usually very careful about removing her panties before playing with her pussy or feeling herself moisten. Angela reminded the girl that rules were rules and hooked her fingers in the waistband of the girl’s sheer panties. Luke watched as she slowly pulled the panties over the girl’s firm ass, revealing her plump reddened pussy lips, which were glistening in the bright hall lights. He heard the girl moan as the panties grazed her swollen clit on the way down. Luke could tell this girl was a true exhibitionist if the thought of her teacher fondling her pussy in front of the entire school aroused her to this point. Her pussy was literally dripping creamy cum. He could see a trickle of liquid running down one of her thighs as Angela bent down to pull the panties off the girl’s legs. Luke knew the student must be aching for release, but the inspection had to continue.

Luke turned his attention to his own assignment and turned to his next student. To his surprise, this girl was wearing no panties at all. Upon lifting this student’s skirt, Luke was met with a familiar-looking pussy. It was Emily, the school troublemaker, who had already lost her shirt. Emily looked back when she felt Luke’s gaze meet her hungry pussy. “I’m sorry I don’t have my panties on, Mr. Ryder. I took them off to diddle my clit after gym class and misplaced them in the locker room. I was only following the rules by taking them off before they got cum all over them.” She explained.

Luke took a deep breath as he reached beneath Emily’s skirt and touched her naked slit with two fingers. She was sopping wet and nearly begging to be fucked. He felt her push back on his fingers, wiggling her ass in an attempt to get his fingers into her drenched pussy hole. Luke decided this violation needed to come to the attention of Dr. Kroft.

“Dr. Kroft, it appears we have some lost panties over here,” Luke announced, watching heads turn throughout the room. “What is the standard punishment?”

“Emily again?” Dr. Kroft asked with a sigh. 

“It appears to be. She claims they were misplaced in the locker room after some post-gym class masturbation.”

“Emily, you know the punishment for lost panties quite well.” Dr. Kroft said to the still bent over the student. “Please remove the rest of your clothes.”

Luke watched as Emily stood up and removed her last article of clothing. As she handed him her skirt, he looked up and down her naked body. She did not attempt to cover her exposed pussy and breasts but looked down at the floor as if slightly ashamed of her behavior. 

Dr. Kroft said nothing else to Emily but walked along with Luke as he continued to feel the girl’s panties down the rest of the line of students. “Let me explain Emily’s punishment.” Dr. Kroft said. “Our panties are very expensive and made of imported Italian silk. That is why losing them is such a serious offense. Girls who lose them are stripped of clothing for an entire week, and they are required to assist their classmates sexually in any way they desire for that period of time. If a girl is sitting in class and wants her pussy licked, Emily will climb under her desk and bring her to orgasm. If a classmate wants to be fingerfucked in the showers, Emily will do so. Any refusal on her part will only increase the punishment.”

“It sounds like some girls might lose their panties on purpose!” Luke said, imagining the consequences.

“In some cases.” Dr. Kroft said. “But in most cases, the girls become tired with having to be constantly available for each sexual whim of every girl in school.”

As Dr. Kroft finished speaking, Luke raised the skirt of the last girl in line. He smiled with excitement as the girl flinched. She knew her pussy was sopping wet and had soaked her panties through. Luke ran a finger over the wet spot on the girl’s panties and she shivered. This was going to be fun.

“I’m sorry, but it seems you have wet your pretty little panties,” Luke told her in his most serious tone. “I will have to confiscate these.”

“Please don’t!” The girl pleaded. “I have never had to go without panties before, and I’m afraid if I am naked down there I’ll wet the chairs I sit on, or cum will get on my skirt!”

“Rules are rules, my dear. I know you are new, but you will soon learn how to control yourself.” Dr. Kroft said sharply, leaving the task to Luke as she left his side to turn her attention to Angela’s line.

“Don’t worry,” Luke said, as he began to lower the girl’s panties. “You might even feel more comfortable with the cool air on your pussy lips.”

Pulling the girl’s panties down to her knees and helping her step out of them, Luke was met face to face by her shimmering wet pussy. Her hard red clit poked out from between her pussy lips. He stopped in front of her pussy for a moment, enjoying the aroma of sex before standing and facing Angela, who had finished with her line of students. Several of the girls had lost their skirts for excessive length, and a few girls had lost panties, as was evident by the collection Angela had in her hands.

“And now for the final inspection, which the girls will perform on each other. Ladies, please turn to the girl next to you in line and complete the pussy inspection.”

Luke’s eyes widened as he saw every other girl turn to the girl next to her and lift her skirt while spreading her legs. The opposite girl then kneeled and peeled the panties off her partner. 

“This is my favorite part,” Angela whispered to him as they presided over the girl’s activities. “All the girls have to have shaved pussies for appearance, but mainly for oral sex. So we have the girls give each other a few licks to make sure everyone is smooth. If any of the girls have gotten too wet from the inspection their partner is supposed to lick up all the cum before pulling their panties back up. You know, to keep them clean.”

Luke watched, smiling to himself as each girl began licking the pussy of the student next to them. Emily, since she had no skirt to raise, began caressing her breasts with her hands as her girlfriend licked her pussy. Spreading her legs far apart, she began to moan in the middle of the hall, eventually reaching down with her hands to spread her pussy wider for the girl below her. Even from across the room, Luke could see her clit growing harder. Other girls were beginning to moan and grab the kneeling student’s hair as they ate their pussies. Dr. Kroft paced the room, appearing totally unaffected by the display, as usual. “Now don’t get carried away, ladies. Remember, we are looking for stubble, not trying to make a mess.” She reminded the girls who seemed to be taking a long time before switching partners.

A few kneeling girls raised their hands and Angela walked to the side of the one closest to her and Luke. “How are we over here, Elizabeth?” She asked.

“She’s a bit stubbly, Miss Miles,” Elizabeth said.

Angela reached out and ran her hand over the standing girl’s pussy. “Did you shave yourself today, Lindsey?”

The girl nodded, biting her lower lip slightly as she held up her skirt.

“Not too bad, you just missed a few spots. When is your next grooming class?”

“Next period,” Elizabeth said. 

“Alright then. Pay close attention in your next class, and make sure the teacher checks your work.”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she pulled up her panties. Angela and Dr. Kroft continued around the room, speaking to the girls who had raised their hands and feeling the pussies of their partners. A few of the girls were told to pay closer attention in class or to report to the grooming class for detention. One girl had apparently skipped her grooming class the last few days and was told to report there immediately to shave. This appeared to be the first part of the inspection that Emily actually passed with flying colors. She was now on the ground hungrily eating out her standing partner while she fingered herself quietly, occasionally glancing at Angela and Dr. Kroft to make sure they weren’t looking.

When all the girls had completed their task, they pulled up their panties and returned to their places in line. Dr. Kroft slowly walked to the front of the room and faced the students. “Dress code inspection is complete. Those of you who have been assigned detention should report to your assigned rooms after school. Please go to your next class.” Dr. Kroft clapped her hands once and the girls quickly collected their books and ran in different directions. Luke took a deep breath as he took in everything that just happened. 

Dr. Kroft looked quickly at her watch and began walking in the direction of her office. “I’ll see you two at the faculty meeting tomorrow!” She called over her shoulder to the two teachers.

“See you there, Dr. Kroft,” Angela answered, turning to Luke. “A lot to handle on your first day, right?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “I think I can learn fast though.”

“You seemed to enjoy it.” Angela quipped as the two left the front hall together.

“I definitely did!” Luke admitted, glad to have someone to discuss his frustration with.

“It’s hard to get used to at first,” Angela remarked as they walked towards their classrooms. “I remember the first time I felt a student’s shaved snatch, I had to back out of the room so none of the students could see the wet spot growing on my slacks! You learn to handle the constant sexual stimulation around here.”

Luke nodded. He was glad he had managed to conceal his semi-hard cock from the students during the inspection, but he knows it would be difficult to hide his attraction to the half-naked students all the time. “How do you do it?” He asked without thinking.

Angela turned to him and smiled. She took hold of his wrist and backed into her nearby classroom, slowly leading him in after her. Luke smiled as he suddenly remembered what the headmistress had said about having many attractive female teachers. Angela Miles was definitely just as sexy as the students he had been ogling all day. He smiled back at her as he closed the door to the classroom behind them.

Angela moved her slim body close to his chest and brought her red lips to his ear. “I usually do it like this.” She whispered, before flicking her warm tongue over his earlobe.

Luke reached an arm around her waist and began to reach under her tight sweater as she pulled his head to hers with her hands. He kissed her hungrily, wasting no time as he pulled her sweater up and over her head. Like so many of the girls, Angela wasn’t wearing a bra, and her firm round breasts seemed to be inviting him for a quick fuck between classes. Angela tugged at Luke’s belt and undid his pants in what seemed like seconds. “We only have a few minutes before the students arrive.” She told him. “But I think it will be enough.”

Letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor, Luke felt her long fingers encircle his cock, which was now at full attention. He hurriedly gave up on unzipping her skirt and simply pulled it up to her waist. He was happy to see that Angela was not wearing the sheer panties of the schoolgirls, nor was she wearing any other kind at all. She laughed as he smiled at her pantyless state and gave his huge cock a squeeze. “Helps not to wear anything that gets in the way.” She said, reaching for his hand and placing it on her hip. “Don’t you think?”

Luke answered her by moving his hand to her neatly trimmed bush. He could see the glimmer of moisture on her pussy lips as she began pumping his cock with her soft hand. He backed her towards the desk and slipped a finger between her closed pussy lips, parting them and revealing her hard little clit. “Mmmmm…don’t take your time, Luke. I’m ready to fuck whenever you are.” She reminded him as she parted her legs and eased her bottom onto the large teacher’s desk. As her legs spread more Luke felt his heart beat faster. He took her hand from his throbbing penis and placed it above her head on the desk. She smiled as she saw he was about to fill her wet pussy with his cock. 

Luke placed the head of his cock over her red clit and began rubbing it in small circles. “Yes, Luke.” She said. “Rub my clit with your cock, think about all those horny girls outside you want to fuck, and how jealous they are right now that your cock is rubbing my hard clit!”

Luke moved his penis up and down her slit as she began to buck her hips. She reached for the edge of the desk to steady herself and she moved back and forth, trying to get more of his cock to touch her wet dripping pussy with each swipe of his throbbing member. “God, Luke, I can’t take this!” She nearly yelled. “Fuck me now!”

But Luke enjoyed keeping her on the edge. He knew the students would arrive for class any minute, and he wanted Angela to wait till there was no turning back before he rammed his cock up her pussy. “Please, Luke, I need to feel your big cock in me! Stop being such a tease and shove it in me!”

Finally Luke smiled as he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her almost naked body to the edge of the desk. She raised her legs in the air and he positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy. “You want me to fuck you now? I’ll fuck you.” He told her, as he buried his cock in her hole with one smooth stroke. 

“Ohhhh! God yes!” She yelled, forgetting herself. “Fuck me, Luke! Your cock feels so big in my pussy! I want to come on your big cock!”

“You better!” Luke told her, bucking faster as she cried out. “I want to see you finger your clit while I fuck your pussy.” 

She didn’t waste a minute finding the hard red button and flicking it quickly with her finger. “God, don’t stop fucking me!” She shouted. “I’m going to come!”

Luke felt his balls tighten as the same feeling began to come over him. He fucked Angela faster, listening to his balls slap against her ass each time he buried his cock into her up to the hilt. She suddenly gripped the edge of the desk tightly and raised her legs high in the air. “Oh my god! Yes! Now! I’m coming now!” She yelled.

Luke felt her pussy tighten around his pulsating cock. He pumped faster, watching her body tense up as he pushed her over the edge. As she began to loosen her grip and her finger slowed over her clit, Luke withdrew his cock. Watching Angela's orgasm had brought him over the edge. He grabbed his cock and shot his cum on Angela’s spread pussy. They were both breathing hard and didn’t move for a few moments before collecting themselves. They could hear a few soft voices giggling in the hallway outside the door. Luke looked at Angela. “Did they hear us?” He asked.

“Probably,” Angela said, sliding off her desk. “Don’t worry, Luke. I’ll just slip into the powder room and get freshened up. Tell the girls they can be seated and get out their notebooks on your way out.”

Luke zipped up his pants and tucked in his shirt. Angela didn’t seem to be worried about what the students thought about the situation, so he assumed this sort of thing was normal for the faculty. He wondered if all the instructors were as eager to welcome new staff as Miss Miles. “Alright then.” He said. “I’ll go get ready for my next class.”

“Excellent,” Angela said, heading for the back door of the classroom. “I’ll see you later.”

Luke walked towards the front door of the classroom where the giggling students were waiting for class. He opened the door to find naked Emily with a smile across her face. “Hi, Mr. Ryder. Can we come in?”

“Miss Miles said you should all find your seats and take out your notebooks. She’ll be with you in just a moment.” Luke told the group as he adjusted his tie.

“Looks like they just had a dress code check of their own!” He heard Emily snicker to a classmate as he headed down the hall to his classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The dormitory at Fairfax Academy was something out of the eighteen hundreds. Instead of modern college residence halls, where students lived two or three to a room, the Fairfax girls slept in large rooms that spanned the entire length of the building. The four floors of the building each housed one class. Freshmen on the lower floor, and seniors at the top. Each room was lined with beautiful leaded glass windows that went from floor to ceiling and were flanked by panels of white gauzy curtains, which the headmistress, Dr. Kroft, explained the girls themselves had made in home economics class. In front of each window was an antique metal-framed bed. The beds were all neatly made and alternated with cherry wood dressers. A traveling trunk and blanket sat at the foot of each of the beds, and each had two girls' initials emblazoned on the clasps. The beds were also slightly larger than the average college issue. At Fairfax the students didn't have roommates, they had bedmates.

At one end of the large room was a wall of small closets that held the student's clothes for more special occasions, as well as jackets and coats. And a central hallway led to the bathrooms and shower room. The shower room was a large tiled room with one unusual feature. Two full walls were covered in the same leaded glass windows as the sleeping area. From the sports fields outside, anyone could easily see the girls showering inside their dormitory. In fact, showerheads seemed to be arranged so that the girls would have to stand in front of the windows to shower. All in all, the entire building was designed around the girls showing off their bodies to each other and anyone else who might care to see.

The nighttime routine was simple enough. The girls returned to the dormitory at eleven o'clock at the latest for lights out. Those who wished headed for the shower room and peeled off their clothes, taking their time to let the hot water relax them after a busy day. They slipped into the sheer baby doll nightgowns the school provided and hopped into bed with their bedmate. Most of the time, girls would stay up for several hours in a variety of sexual activities before falling asleep. It was not unusual for the teachers to enter the dormitory in the morning to wake the girls up only to find four or five naked girls sleeping in one bed.

Teachers hadn't always been required to supervise the dormitories all night long, but a recent event had set the new monitoring procedure in motion. Dr. Koft had expressed her concern at the last faculty meeting. A young men's college had recently bought land adjacent to the Fairfax campus, and their curriculum was similar. The Duncan Academy boys were accustomed to the same sex-filled learning environment as the Fairfax girls. Unfortunately, they were not as fond of their single-sex learning environment. In the past few months, Duncan students had snuck into the dormitories at night and were allegedly conducting shameless orgies with Fairfax students. Mrs. Lombard had walked in on a group of five boys and nearly ten Fairfax girls in the sophomore class bedroom one night after hours, engaged in every sexual act imaginable. She had nearly had a heart attack before chasing the boys off of school grounds. There had also been reports of girls sneaking out of the building to meet boys in the sports fields or behind the stables. Condoms and lost clothing had been turning up all over school grounds. It was very bad for the school's reputation and had to be stopped. Dr. Kroft would not sit idly by as her students were being taken advantage of by horny schoolboys. They were at Fairfax for one reason, to become wives of rich and successful men. And she was not about to see them running off with eighteen-year-olds from Duncan Academy.

Teachers were now assigned to spend three nights a month in the dormitory to make sure no one went in or out. At first, a teacher just sat at the desk next to the front door, until two girls climbed out of their window on the French teacher's watch and went skinny dipping in the Duncan Academy pool. From then on, the teachers were stationed in the bedrooms themselves. A desk was set up at the end of the room, right next to the hallway leading to the bathroom area. From this post, whoever was on duty could see every bed in the room as well as the shower area if they turned around in their seat and leaned back a bit.

Luke Ryder's first night in the dormitory was on a clear autumn night. A perfect night for students to sneak out and meet boys in the fields surrounding the school. As a new employee, Luke was determined to make sure he did a successful job in keeping the girls in and the boys out. But, he was also looking forward to seeing what went on behind the closed doors of the dormitory at night.

He arrived at ten-thirty to set up his desk for a long night's work. During his first week, he had been teaching basic anatomy and physiology to the girls. The boring subject matter, but necessary before he got to more interesting topics. He had brought his planner and textbooks with him, hoping to outline his next week of classes while the girls slept. When he arrived, only a few girls were in the third-floor room, where he would be spending the night with nearly thirty students. Two girls were laid out on a bed reading fashion magazines, and a few others were doing homework in a circle on the floor. The rest of the girls were off at their evening activities and wouldn't be arriving for a few more minutes.

Luke yawned as he walked past the student's beds and smiled at the students who looked up to greet him. He saw that two girls sitting Indian style on a bed were studying a textbook from his class, reading the chapter on the anatomy of the male reproductive system. Sitting the way they were he had an unobstructed view between the girls' legs under their short skirts. Luke had stopped trying to hide his admiration for the young student's attributes. He had already learned the students expected it. And that it would not be used against him by the administration as it had in his last place of employment.

"Mr. Ryder?" Asked one of the girls, a nineteen-year-old transfer student named Jeanette. "Are you our monitor tonight?"

"Yes, Jeanette," Luke replied, pulling his planner and textbooks out of his briefcase and arranging them on the desk. "All night. So if you have any questions about a class that you'd like to go over, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Mr. Ryder. I have been having some trouble with this chapter. If I have any questions, I'll be sure to ask."

Luke smiled to himself as he sat down. He was looking forward to hearing the young student's questions on the assigned reading about male reproduction. He wondered what kind of hands-on instruction he could get away with under the auspices of remedial tutoring.

The girls began trickling into the dormitory and started getting ready for bed. The girls had no shame when it came to undressing. They simply peeled off their clothes in the middle of the room and pulled the sheer baby doll nightgowns out of their trunks. Luke pretended to be busy at his work while they helped each other into their nightgowns and leisurely walked past him to the sinks to brush their teeth. He looked up as the first few girls walked by and noticed that the nightgowns didn't even cover their naked behinds, and none of the girls wore panties to bed. As a few girls turned to greet him as they passed by he was faced with their hairless pussies from his chair. A few girls giggled when they saw the look of surprise on his face.

Luke heard the showers start running and the laughter of several young women as some of the student's started taking their evening showers. He swiveled around in his chair and saw seven or eight naked girls standing in front of the darkened windows letting the steaming water relax their tired muscles. Luke spotted Emily, one of his most difficult yet alluring students shamelessly run her slim fingers over her shaved pussy, not even pretending to be washing. Her eyes were closed and her mouth curled into a small smile as she rubbed the scented bath soap over her skin. Other girls were helping each other bathe, rubbing soap over each other's backs, letting their hands migrate over firm breasts. Girls were pressing soapy bodies together and giggling, letting the water tickle them. Luke sighed and turned around to continue his work. He knew this would only be the beginning of tonight's sexual escapades.

The students finished showering and most had settled into bed. Luke turned the lights off and said goodnight to the group of students before returning to his desk. The only light left on in the large room now was his desk lamp. It let off enough light for him to do his work, as well as to see the beds nearest to his desk.

Luke knew the girls were encouraged to have sexual relationships with each other, and that nighttime was a perfect opportunity for the students to do this. They were sleeping two to a bed, wearing no panties and nearly nonexistent nightclothes. He thought about them slipping their slender fingers between each other's smooth legs at night, peeling off their nightgowns, and climbing between each other's thighs. Luke waited to see what was going to happen tonight. And he could hardly stand the suspense.

After a few minutes, Luke decided he'd better get started on his schoolwork while he waited for the fun to begin. He opened his notebook to this weeks' lesson plans. While he worked he periodically looked up at the girls to see if there was anything worthwhile going on to distract him. A few girls were innocently cuddling in bed, and farther down the hall he could see a few incriminating movements under blankets, but overall the sight was disappointing. The elaborate group sex scenes he had heard rumors of seemed not to be taking place tonight. Luke worked for an hour or two without interruption, until he heard soft footsteps coming towards him from the side of his desk. He looked up to see a magnificent sight. It was Emily, the school troublemaker, naked in all her glory. She stopped next to his desk and took a deep breath as if preparing to say something important. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir." Emily began.

"That's quite alright. Do you need anything?" Luke asked, eager to hear the girl's request.

As Luke turned his head he almost gasped. From his seat in the low chair, his face was only inches from Emily's sweet young pussy. If he was only a few inches closer he would have turned around with his lips nearly touching hers. Emily had by far the most beautiful pussy in the school. She neatly shaved lips were nearly always glistening wet and pink, giving her the appearance of having just had sex, or just being on the brink of it. Her hand was moving slowly across her inner thigh absentmindedly as she spoke. "Mr. Ryder? I have a little problem."

"Yes, Emily," Luke said.

His desk lamp illuminated only her body from the waist down in the darkened room, and he couldn't move his gaze from between her slightly parted legs. Her little clit was gently poking out from between her lips. "What do you need help with?"

Emily swung one leg back and forth slightly as she spoke, each time causing her pussy lips to open slightly, revealing the red flesh between them. "Well, you know about my punishment for losing my panties..."

Luke knew it well. Emily had to be a naked sex slave to the entire school for a week as punishment for losing her expensive uniform panties. She had sucked off and fingered nearly every girl in the junior class in the last several days. At first, she always had a mischievous smile on her face as she climbed under a school desk or reached under a classmate's skirt. But by today she was exhausted. "Yes, Emily. And I hope you will be more careful with your clothing next time."

"I know, I know. I'm trying, really. But you see, because I've been so busy helping my classmates this week, I haven't had time to do a lot of my homework or even go to some of my classes. And I have a big assignment due tomorrow."

"What kind of assignment?" Luke asked.

"English class," Emily said. "We were supposed to tell a story and have it critiqued by another student or teacher. Then we were supposed to turn it in. I put it off till the last minute, but now everyone is asleep. I don't know what to do! If I do' have this assignment done by the first period I don't know what Miss Miles will do. She is already so strict and I haven't been getting good marks in my public speaking assignments this term."

Luke looked up and down Emily's naked body, and then at the room full of sleeping girls. Angela Miles was indeed strict with her students. And he was sure she wouldn't mind if he helped Emily with this project. "Have you finished the story, or did you wait till the last minute to write it as well?"

"Oh no!" Emily said, her eyes widening. "I wrote it! I have been working on it all week. We were supposed to write an erotic story and our partner is supposed to tell us how it made them feel, you know if it makes them hot if it makes them want to touch themselves.....or me."

"Hmmm..and she said a teacher could critique this story?"

"Yes Sir. She even did a few in front of the class so we would know what to do." Emily said, defending her request. "And I know you and she is close...I'm sure she'd love to have your opinion."

Luke sat up straighter in his chair. He wondered how many students had heard of he and Angela's close relationship. "I suppose she would." He said.

"So can I, Mr. Ryder? I worked really hard on it. And it's not very long." Emily asked again, leaning in a little closer.

Luke pursed his lips. He constantly had to remind himself that relationships between students and teachers were not allowed, yet all she wanted to do was tell a story. A sexual story yes, but then again, much of what the students and teachers did together was sexual. They felt their wet pussies and breasts during dress code inspection, they shaved their pussies bare in grooming class, they spanked them when they misbehaved, and in some rare classroom circumstances, even engaged in some sexual acts with them. At Fairfax, having sex or doing sexual things didn't constitute a relationship. After thinking it over, Luke leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Alright, Emily. Let's get started then. But be forewarned I am a tough grader, and I will be reporting my exact feelings to Miss Miles."

Emily smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Oh thank you, Mr. Ryder!" She said.

Emily hopped on top of the hard desk directly in front of Luke and placed her feet on the arms of his chair. Luke held back a grin, in this position, her legs were spread wide apart and her pussy lips opened to reveal her delicate sex. As usual, she was slightly wet and her clit glistened in the moonlight streaming in through the many windows. "Now, my story is a little different from the other girls in the class. They usually write stories about other people fucking. But I like to write ones about me fucking." Emily began, looking Luke right in the eyes. "So here goes."

"I want you to think about me and my friends in the shower tomorrow morning. Imagine us helping each other out of our tight little nightgowns, and touching each other's small breasts. My favorite to play in the morning is Lindsey. She is always horny when she wakes up. Sometimes, I take off her nightgown and the bottom of it is covered in cum, from all the fingering her bedmate has been doing at night. She always stops right before she comes, so her pussy lips are still red and full and hot when we get ready for the shower. I like to touch her pussy lightly when I undress her, listening to her breathe fast and move towards me. But I like to wait and wash her first. We go into the shower room filled with naked girls with the water streaming down their breasts and between legs. Mmmm....just thinking about it makes me wet, Mr. Ryder. It makes me want to touch my pussy now. May I touch it?" Emily asked, looking deeper into Luke's eyes. "Please can I touch my wet pussy, Mr. Ryder?"

"You may, Emily," Luke said, trying not to show emotion yet.

Emily closed her eyes and reached slowly between her legs. As her fingers got closer and closer to her pussy lips Luke crossed his legs to hide what he feared was the beginning of a hard-on. She lightly traced the outside of her pussy lips and brought her finger to her lips, licking a drop of her sweet juice off her fingertips. "Mmmm...do you like how a girl's pussy tastes, Mr. Ryder? I love how it tastes. I've had nearly every girl in this school and I know the slight differences in all their pussies. Some are sweeter, some are juicier, but all of them make me want to dive in and lap up their dripping cum."

Luke resisted answering Emily's question and shifted in his seat. She was rubbing her pink little clit now, arching her back as she talked to him in hushed tones. "Do you know what I think about when I play with myself, Mr. Ryder? I think about all the other girls watching me. I sometimes lose my panties on purpose because I love to know the whole school will watch me stripped of my clothes in dress code inspection, and that I'll spend the rest of the week naked and ready to fuck. I love feeling the cold air as it hits my wet pussy lips. See how wet they are now, Mr. Ryder?"

Luke looked between Emily's spread thighs and watched the cream literally flow out of her pussy. He's never seen a woman that could get as wet as Emily so fast. Her fingers were dancing over her sweet young clit as she spoke to him in hushed tones. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. He could hardly hear the autumn wind blowing outside or the creaking of the ancient building. All he could focus on was the naked girl on his desk.

"I know you like to watch me get my sweet pussy eaten out by the other girls in the class, Mr. Ryder. I love knowing you are watching when I get my pussy licked, and feeling your cock get hard in your pants. I know you try to hide it but your cock is so big in there, you just can't help it, can you?" Emily asked, locking Luke right in the eyes as he watched her play with her spread pussy. He was getting hungry for that sweet cunt laid out for him on his own desk. He wanted to taste her.

"Mmmm...I can't wait until one of the girls wakes up tonight ready to fuck, and pulls the covers off my bed to demand I service her. I hope she wants to bend me over one of the tables in the middle of the room and mercilessly fingerfuck my pussy hole while the other girls watch and finger their own little clits. That would make me so hot, Mr. Ryder. Wouldn't you like to watch too?"

Luke felt himself breathing heavily now. He couldn't decide whether he should answer Emily's questions or stay quiet. The horny schoolgirl on his desk was now bouncing up and down as she fingered herself. Watching her from behind the desk it would have looked like she was fucking herself on some sort of dildo attached to the surface. Luke could hardly breathe.

"Oh, God, Mr. Ryder!" Emily said, with an exasperated tone in her voice. "I need something inside my pussy. I can't stand talking about this for so long without something inside my pussy!"

Luke didn't know what to say. Her lips were spread for him, her clit erect; her nipples were so hard they looked painful. He wondered what harm it would do if he followed her request. This was, after all, an academic assignment, not some backroom tryst. And the object of the story was to turn him on.

"Please, Mr. Ryder." Emily pleaded, looking straight into his eyes. "Please touch my pussy! Just slip one finger inside my hole, it would make me feel so good. Just one finger couldn't hurt, right Mr. Ryder?"

Luke swallowed hard. Then, without thinking, he reached out and put two of his fingers inside Emily's dripping snatch. They slid inside her like butter. He felt a sudden wave of release come over his body. Emily pushed against his hand, doing all the work herself. She nearly lifted herself off the desk with her hands and braced one foot on Luke's knee while she impaled herself on his outstretched fingers. "Oh god yes, Mr. Ryder! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it! Don't stop! Oh god yes! I'm going to come! Keep fucking me!"

Luke felt his cock growing in his pants, he knew he couldn't hide his erection any longer and he didn't care. Emily threw her head back and moaned aloud. Girls in beds all over the room were beginning to stir and look in the direction of Luke's desk. He stopped caring that the students could hear what was going on, or that they could see the naked student begging him to fingerfuck her. He reached down and unzipped his pants, feeling his hard cock spring to life and feel the cool night air. Emily wasn't watching, her eyes were closed and she continued to moan shamelessly as she came against his swiftly moving fingers. Luke was mesmerized, his eyes fixed on his student's spread thighs and the stream of sweet juices between them. For the first time, he was going to do what he had been wishing for since he came to this place. All he could think about was Emily's pulsating cunt and how much he wanted to push her down on the desk and show her how a good hard fucking felt. But just as Emily's climax reached its peak, Luke heard something else. Another voice breathing heavily somewhere in the room, a voice that was most definitely male.

As Emily's moans died down Luke was sure he was hearing a male voice. Grunting and whispering. He turned his head to the side and thought he located the out of place sounds. They seemed to be coming from the direction of the shower rooms. From his desk, Luke would be able to see the shower area just by swerving in his chair, but he had been so distracted by Emily's performance that he hadn't noticed. There was a man in the dormitory. Just who he had been charged to keep out and away from the girls. He felt his erection die down as the realization hit him that he had been played. There were men in the building. Men who were surely there to fuck the girls he had been charged with supervising. He could lose his job for this if he didn't handle it right.

Without looking back at Emily, Luke turned and quickly walked in the direction of the noise, the shower room. What he saw confirmed his worst fears.

Lindsey was lying naked on the floor of the shower room, the softly trickling water making her taut body look like it was shimmering in the dim light. The grunting boy was on top of her, mercilessly pumping her pussy full of his hot cum. The way he was fucking her, Luke could tell he hadn't fucked a girl in some time. The look on his face was one of raw determination. Lindsey, on the other hand, was smiling contently, softly whispering encouraging words in the ear of the boy on top of her. Luke noticed a pile of clothes on the windowsill of the changing area next to the shower. The blazer was adorned with the green and gold insignia of Duncan Academy. Luke suddenly had the uneasy feeling that Emily had been playing him. Sent to distract him from the shower area while her schoolmates invited the boys in for some kind of secret midnight orgy.

And an orgy it was. There was a tall blonde girl pressed against the wall next to where Luke was standing. A muscular twenty-year-old Duncan Academy student held her slim thighs in his strong arms while he drove his cock into her dripping pussy. With each thrust, her wet body slid up and down the shower room wall, her mouth in the shape of a silent "o". Luke could tell she was trying her best not to scream as she took the full length of the young man's cock. In the back of the room, two Duncan students lay on their backs on the floor, while a Fairfax girl bounced on each of their hard cocks. Another girl was kneeling over their faces while they eagerly lapped at their wet shaved pussies. A fifth Duncan student was standing in the middle of the room with his eight-inch penis in his hands, watching three naked Fairfax students who were washing each other's bodies under the showerhead, paying such close attention to each other's pussies and breasts, that it looked like one of them was about to erupt in a mind-bending orgasm. Luke was torn between the anger he felt for falling for Emily's distracting tactics, and the magnificent sight he saw before him.

"Fuck my pussy, Will! Oh more! More! I want you to fuck my pussy till I can't walk! I want your hot cum dripping down my legs!" The blonde girl against the wall yelled.

"You won't be walking, all right," Luke said, sternly.

At the sound of his voice, the action in the shower room seemed to come to a halt. The students all stopped what they were doing and turned to see who this man was. The girls all gasped when they saw it was their teacher who had caught them. They knew they were in over their heads. The Duncan boys scrambled to their feet trying to find their uniforms and cover their hard cocks from view.

"Stop right there gentlemen!" Luke ordered.

The boys stopped in their tracks.

"You won't be going anywhere just yet," Luke told them, motioning for them to line up against the far wall of the room. Will tried to get in a few more thrusts before withdrawing from the horny schoolgirl he had pinned against the wall but eventually joined his classmates.

The girls on the floor looked at Luke like deer in headlights and stood to face him with their gaze aimed towards the ground. He recognized them as some of the more well-behaved students. Always impeccably dressed, always with their assignments turned in complete and on time. This was probably their first infraction at school.

Luke knew he had to handle the situation calmly and with authority. He turned to Emily, who was still sitting on his desk with her legs spread wide. She was glistening with sweat and breathing heavily. "Emily, come here," Luke ordered.

The student did as she was told. Standing in front of him, she lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her still wet pussy. "I'm sorry sir..." She began.

"That is enough!" Luke said sharply, trying to re-establish his position to the girl who had taken him in. "You are already on probation for losing your panties and now you have deliberately taken part in a plot to sneak schoolboys into the dormitory to engage in sexual acts with students. This will not go unpunished and will not be overlooked by the headmistress, I can assure you."

Emily bit her lip, which was beginning to quiver. She put on a tough front, but Luke knew inside she was really deathly afraid of the attention she craved. And she knew what was coming. Dr. Kroft, the headmistress at Fairfax, was a strong believer in corporal punishment. Luke grabbed her arm and lead her roughly out of the shower area and into the main hall of the dormitory. But this time, the commotion had woken up the other girls, who were now slowly rising from bed and rubbing their eyes, asking one another what was going on. Seeing Luke's angry face as he pushed Emily into the front of the room told them this was serious.

"Ladies, rise, and shine!" Luke shouted at the sleepy students.

The naked shower room participants began filing in after Luke, and the nightgown-glad girls began to giggle and gasp at the sight of the naked boys. Luke was going to make this a night none of them would soon forget. "Ladies," He began again. "It seems as though several of your classmates have decided to have a little late night fun with our friends from Duncan Academy in our very own shower room. Since they are obviously not ashamed of their behavior, I thought they might enjoy sharing their punishment with all of you. Each girl and boy that participated in these activities will receive ten spanks, right here, right now. And since not all of you were invited to participate in these evenings' activities, you will all get a chance to participate in this punishment."

Luke looked at the faces of the Duncan Academy boys as he spoke. As he described what was to come, he could see them exchange looks that combined both fear and excitement. Then Luke looked at Emily. He was going to save the next few moments. "Emily, please assume the position over the desk."

Emily took a few tentative steps forward and quickly bent over the desk and exposed her tight round ass to the hall full of girls. The cum from the evening's previous activities was still wet and dribbling down her left thigh. Luke pushed on the small of her back until her ass was as high in the air as she could manage, and she was nearly on her tiptoes to hold herself up. In this position, the entire room could take in the lovely sight of her spread pussy and ass. Luke looked at the Duncan Academy boys standing in a line to his right, trying their best to hide their semi-hard dicks from the room full of gawking girls. "Gentleman, you certainly weren't shy when you were fucking my students in the shower room. Hands at your sides please." Luke commanded.

The boys reluctantly acquiesced and exposed their growing cocks to the room. The girls snickered to each other, commenting on the generous size of the members before them. "Now," Luke began, addressing the group. "Each girl and boy involved in this escapade will receive ten spanks from me or another selected student. They will also have an appointment with Dr. Kroft at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning for further disciplinary measures. Is that clear?"

The naked students silently nodded their heads. Luke thought he saw a few of them smile. With that, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on Emily's firm ass cheeks. She jumped and let out a tiny yelp as he made contact with her soft skin. He brought his hand down again and could have sworn he felt the girl try and wiggle her ass up higher to meet his hand as it came down. She was enjoying this."

After five spanks, Luke pointed to one of the girls in the front row of onlookers. "Susanna, right?" He asked the small blonde girl in her baby doll nightgown.

Susanna nodded, blushing slightly. Luke beckoned her to come forward. "Please finish Emily off while I attend to the rest of the perpetrators." He ordered.

Susanna smiled and walked slowly towards her immodestly displayed classmate. Without another word, she brought her hand down hard on Emily's reddened ass. Emily let out a small moan and arched her back upwards. Susanna rubbed the warmed spot on Emily's behind before applying the next smack, then repeated her caress. With each spank, Emily seemed to become more and more aroused.

Meanwhile, Luke grabbed the arms of two more girls from the orgy and lead them to a bed near the front of the room. He swiftly bent their wet naked bodies over the footboard of the bed and told them to keep their asses raised in the air. Clearly frightened and curious, the girls obeyed. Luke then motioned to the schoolgirls nearest him that they would be administering the punishment to these hot and bothered young women. The students eagerly stepped forward and began applying the harsh but extremely sexual punishment. They too paused between strokes to slip their fingers between their victim's thighs and sample what had been the result of the evening's events. Soon Luke had assigned all the culprits to students who would be doling out punishment for the night. And the room suddenly became filled with the sounds of spanking, moaning, and arousal.

Luke could tell the Duncan boys were not quite as comfortable with the situation. Bent over the backs of beds, their cocks hanging awkwardly between splayed legs, they were suddenly at the mercy of the schoolgirls they had been lusting after for months. They were surprised at how much the swift blows stung their soft flesh, and they were very aware that their asses had become the center of the room's attention. Luke watched as the students finished their assigned number of spanks, and the guilty students slowly rose from their positions and rubbed their reddened behinds. Soon only one boy was still receiving spanks. Luke followed the remaining girls in the room to the bed he was currently bent over, being whacked on the ass by two full-breasted brunette 19-year-old. It was Will, the boy who had been fucking the blonde against the wall of the showers. He had a scowl on his face as he submitted to this humiliating punishment. With every spank, he ground his teeth and clenched his fingers around the blankets of the bed he was bent over. This had been his plan, to sneak over to Fairfax. He had been at Duncan Academy for only a few months, and watched the girls shower through his own dormitory window every night, pumping away at his cock, planning how to win himself a piece of ass from Fairfax. He had fucked several of the girls in the fields between the schools at night, but this evening was supposed to have been the icing on the cake. He couldn't even imagine what his classmates would say the next day when they found out what had happened.

Luke waited until Will received his final blow and stood looking over his with his arms crossed. Will slowly rose and rubbed his reddened ass cheeks. As he turned around to face the room, a few girls gasped, his cock had become rock hard from the spanking. Despite his facial expressions, he had liked it! Will looked down and smiled. Although it was humiliating to be caught and punished, at least now he had the attention of thirty nearly naked schoolgirls. While Will wasn't sent to Duncan Academy for his brains, he was extremely proud of his eight-inch cock.

"Will, I believe your name is?" Luke said, accusingly.

Will nodded at the teacher.

"I presume you are the mastermind behind this ingenious idea."

Will nodded again.

"Please stand in front of my desk, facing the audience. I am not done with you yet."

Will did as he was told while Luke paced in front of him. He had to come up with something good. Something he could show Dr. Kroft the next day to make up for his lapse in supervision. Then he came across something a student had dropped on the floor. It was Jeanette's biology book, opened to the chapter on male reproduction. There were question marks and sentences underlined all over it.

Then Luke looked up and saw Jeanette. She was a shy girl, but very eager to learn. She had been sent to Fairfax from another, more traditional college for wealthy young women after being caught in several compromising positions with professors. It had turned out she was only receiving passing marks in nearly all her subjects because of certain sexual favors she was performing on the side.

It was one of these professors who had recommended she come to Fairfax. Surprisingly, Jeanette's trysts with faculty had always involved oral sex only. Crouching under desks in teacher's offices was much easier to hide than fucking on top of boardroom tables and oriental rugs, as Luke knew all too well. And it was just as effective in scoring her good marks. Jeanette's only experience with full-blown sex was in awkward moments with fumbling college boys, which is why she seemed to be having such trouble with the chapters on male sexual performance. Compared to her classmates, she had surprisingly little experience.

"Jeanette, are you still having trouble with your assignment on the male reproductive system?" Luke asked the young woman.

Jeanette's eyes opened wide. "Yes, sir. I just can't seem to picture how everything works without......seeing it for real I guess."

Jeanette looked around at the other girls, as if for approval. She was a bit self-conscious about her lack of sexual prowess compared to her classmates.

"Well, tonight we are going to put a stop to that," Luke said, addressing the group. "I think that all of you who have been having some trouble with this week's assignment will benefit from tonight. Will here is going to help us all get a better understanding of male sexual arousal and performance."

Will's eyes opened wide as he wondered what Luke meant.

Luke continued. "Jeanette, please hop on the desk."

Jeanette looked surprised but excited as she did as Luke instructed. Her body was taut and bare, as were all the girls, but there was something exceptionally fresh and inviting about her. She left her textbook on the floor and sat atop the desk facing the other students, and next to Will.

"Now all of you can see Will's penis has become very hard and erect from all the fucking he's been doing tonight, as well as being humiliated and exposed in front of a hall full of attractive young women. Susanna, will you please come here and stroke Will's penis for us?"

Susanna smiled and quickly moved closer to Will. She gently ran her fingers along the underside of Will's cock, then wrapped her other hand around his shaft and started to move it up and down ever so lightly. Will drew in a deep breath and his cock rose even higher. "Oh god, it's still getting bigger!" Susanna cried out with excitement.

"Yes, it is," Luke said. "It seems Will here has a very large penis. You will not often find men who are as well endowed. But for tonight you have a treat. Now feel his balls, Susanna."

Susanna kept one hand on Will's cock and cupped his balls with the other.

"As you can see, Will's penis is still becoming more rigid from Susanna's manipulations. Stroking a young man's balls is also very arousing to him. Will, tell us how you feel right now?"

Will's jaw dropped as he looked at Luke. "Um, good, sir."

Luke spoke sharply. "Tell the young ladies, Will. Tell these girls you were so eager to screw tonight how you feel while this hot blonde strokes your manhood."

Will look forward at the students, who were now moving in in a tight circle around the desk. "I feel horny," Will told them. "I want to bury my cock to the hilt in some hot wet pussy. I want to fuck as many of you chicks as I can tonight."

"Good!" Luke said. "Now, Emily, I want you to get Jeanette ready to fuck. Finger her clit, kiss her, play with her tits. I want her to be good and ready for Will's attention. We want her to get the full appreciation of what this boy can do."

Emily grinned and quickly moved in front of Jeanette on the desk. She put her arms around the girl and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Emily pushed her naked body against Jeanette's, letting their breasts touch and their arms intertwine. Jeanette seemed overwhelmed but pleased with the attention, and returned Emily's advanced graciously. Soon the two were grabbing each other's breasts and Emily was easing Jeanette's legs open with her own. Meanwhile, Will looked like he was about to explode from the attention his cock was getting from Susanna. His eyes were nearly rolling back in his head, trying to keep control of himself. Susanna was doing her best to keep him aroused while preventing him from becoming completely satisfied. She was running her fingertips over his shaft every few seconds, just barely touching his skin. Making him beg for more and never giving it to him. The smile on her face showed how much she was enjoying this.

"Good work girls," Luke said, keeping his sharp tone as he spoke. "Now Susanna, take Will over to the desk, in front of Jeanette. Show her how to touch Will's cock to keep him hard, but not so aroused that he'll shoot his load too early. I want her to enjoy this for as long as possible. Emily, stand behind Jeanette and play with her breasts while she plays with Will's cock."

The student's rushed to their positions as Luke spoke.

"God, you are killing me, man. Just let me fuck her, I can't stand this!" Will pleaded.

Luke ignored the boy's comments. "Lindsey, please give Will five spanks for his insolent tone. I will decide if and when he gets to have sex with my students.

Lindsey, the girl Will had been fucking against the shower room wall, stepped forward and eagerly administered the blows to Will's already sore ass cheeks. He gave a yell at the first spank, but bit his lip for the rest, trying not to show his frustration. He couldn't decide if this evening was making him sore, embarrassed, or more turned on than he'd been in his life. Lindsey was enjoying her assignment and finished administering Will's punishment at her own pace, pausing to rub his reddened ass after she had finished.

"Now, touch his penis, Jeanette," Luke instructed.

Jeanette reached out and ran a finger up the shaft of Will's huge cock. Luke was amazed he hadn't cum already just from the anticipation of what was about to happen to him. Jeanette became a bit bolder and grasped his dick with her small hand, running slowly up and down the shaft. The other girls started to shift on their feet, straining to get a better look at what was going on at the front of the room. Emily stood at Jeanette's head and pushed her nightgown down, exposing her breasts. Taking one in each hand, Emily flicked at Jeanette's hard nipples and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are going to love this, baby. He's a great fuck. Once you've had him shoot his load in your snatch you'll want it every night." She said to her.

Will looked at Jeanette and licked his lips. This evening was turning out to be worth it after all. He had just had five girls in the shower room, and now he had a hot nineteen-year-old spreading her legs for him on top of the teacher's desk.

"Do you want to fuck that little pussy, Will?" Emily whispered loudly. "I bet she's never had a real cock stuffed up her snatch before. She's so tight I bet you'd come in a second."

Jeanette was on her back on top of the desk. One of the other girls slowly lifted her nightgown and exposed her perfectly shaved naked pussy. Jeanette gasped as the cool night air breezed over her lips. She was excited and nervous, but the more she looked at Will's hard shaft, the more she wanted it inside her. This was a feeling she had never felt before. She had seen it before in the other girls, but now she knew what it felt like for herself. She was hungry for a fuck. Lindsey pushed her naked body up to Will's back and reached around for his cock. Will gasped as he felt Lindsey's small smooth hand wrap around his manhood and gently stroke his balls. "Come on, Will," Lindsey coaxed. "Fuck her as you fucked me, give it to her good."

Will didn't need any more coaxing. Lindsey pushed him forward just an inch, so the head of his throbbing penis was touching Jeanette's pussy lips. She shivered and let out a tiny moan as she felt him touch her pussy. Emily was massaging her breasts and whispering in her ear while Lindsey worked on Will's cock. "That's it, tease her a little bit," Lindsey said. "Rub her clit with your big dick first, let her know what she's getting."

Will ran his cock up and down Jeanette's wet slit a few times before placing it at the entrance to her pussy hole. Instead of shoving it in in one thrust, he took his time, inching it into her pussy bit by bit, listening to her breathing get heavier and heavier. Lindsey's hands were both massaging his balls while he held Jeanette's ankles in his hands, spreading her legs wider. Finally, Jeanette couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god, just fuck me I want your big cock in me now! Stick it all the way in, Will! I want you to fill me up with your big cock, pump me full of her cum!"

Jeanette had turned into a sex-machine. She was grinding away at Will's cock, forcing Emily to hold onto her just to keep her on top of the desk. The other girls had crowded around, stripping off their nightgowns or lifting them to reach their own pussies of those of their classmates. Girls had knelt on the floor and were lapping away at each other's cunts while they fingered their own. Lindsey was rubbing her body against Will's ass as he fucked Jeanette Shamelessly. The other Duncan academy boys, whose dicks were now as hard as Will's, was dying for release, but Luke yelled for them to keep their hands off their cocks as well as off the girls. This was the worst punishment they could think of, watching thirty sexy young women in a crazed grab each other's breasts and dive between their classmate's legs with wild abandon. And they could do nothing. The boys felt like their balls were about to explode with hot cum, but they could not do think about it. Will, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.

Jeanette was bucking her hips and running her fingernails across Will's back as his cock pummeled her nearly virgin hole. She's never had sex like this before, and never with such complete disregard for what was going on around her. She recklessly yelled out words she had never thought of saying before, begging Will to keep his dick shoved up her snatch, forbidding him to stop his assault. Emily decided to take it one step further and suddenly climbed on top of the desk, straddling Jeanette's face and bending down to lick her exposed clit as Will continued to impale the girl on his cock. When Jeanette felt Emily's warm tongue on her engorged clit she screamed but was soon stopped by Emily's sweet dripping pussy over her face. She took her hands off of Will and reached for Emily's ass, pulling her pussy in towards her mouth to lap up the sweet cream Emily was so well known for.

Luke watched the action on the desk with one eye and kept the other on the four schoolboys whose cocks looked like they were about to explode. In a few minutes, he would send the boys home across the sport's fields to their college, naked and fully hard, after a call was placed to their headmaster notifying him of their trespassing. They would go home unsatisfied and envying Will, the ringleader of the group. And Luke would take the girls to Dr. Kroft for their further punishment. Public spankings and humiliation were a favorite of the headmistress, and Luke knew she would approve of his actions tonight.

"God, you are so hot. I'm gonna shoot my load in your little cunt! You better hold her down good, Emily, I'm gonna blow!" Will was shouting.

Emily licked Jeanette's clit faster and rubbed her own pussy against Jeanette's face. Lindsey was rubbing her own clit with one hand and Will's balls with the other. Jeanette started screaming into Emily's snatch and her legs started shaking wildly as she reached her first orgasm. "She's coming, Will! Cum in her pussy! Shoot your load in her tight cunt!" Lindsey commanded.

And Will felt his balls tighten as he did just that. The room erupted in a torrent of orgasmic screams. Girls were lying in naked heaps on the dormitory floor, Jeanette's body was covered in a combination of sweat and cum, both male and female. Will was trying to catch his breath as his dick started to soften.

Luke stepped to the front of the room. "Now then." He began. "I hope this has been an educational experience for everyone. For those of you in my biology class who were not already caught in the showers tonight, you can all receive ten points extra credit for an essay on male sexual performance that you learned from tonight's events. Those girls who were partaking in the shower activities will report to Dr. Kroft's office tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp, no excuses!"

Luke then turned to the five Duncan academy boys. "And as for you. You are to leave your clothes and return to your school immediately. Your headmaster will be receiving a call from me immediately informing him of your offenses tonight. And if I ever catch you fucking my students under my watch again I will not be so understanding, is that understood?"

The boys nodded and nervously turned to leave the room quickly, including Will, who was still recovering from his performance with Jeanette. The girls all ran to the window to watch the naked boys struggling to jerk off their straining dicks as they ran across the fields to their school. Emily was helping a smiling Jeanette off the desk and towards her bed. The students wandered back to bed and Luke leaned back against his desk. After she had tucked Jeanette in, Emily started to walk back towards Luke with her eyes towards the floor. "Mr. Ryder..." she began.

"We will deal with this in the morning, young lady. Right now, get to bed. It's been a long night."

Emily nodded and quickly returned to bed. Luke walked silently to the far end of the dormitory room to the stairwell where the boys had not closed the door. As he got to the doorway, he saw a familiar figure in a gauzy white bathrobe carrying a flashlight.

"I heard noises down here, what on earth was going on?" Angela Miles, the English teacher who had been supervising the senior class bedroom tonight, asked.

Luke felt his dick spring to attention for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening. "Angela, I'm glad you are here." He said. "I need to talk to you about a public speaking assignment you gave your class this week."

Angela smiled and moved closer to Luke until their lips were only an inch apart. "Yes?" She said as if she knew what he was looking for.

"I'd like to tell you a little story..." Luke began, pulling her to him as he quietly shut the door behind him. Surely the students wouldn't miss him for a few minutes. After tonight, he thought he definitely deserved this.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Kroft was seated behind her intimidating mahogany desk with her eyes lowered to the official-looking document before her. Luke Ryder, the teacher who had caught Emily in the act of breaking several school rules the previous evening, was standing behind the headmistress's high backed leather chair. He met Emily with a sympathetic half-smile as she entered the room. To the right of the desk stood a man Emily did not recognize. He was tall and debonair, with an expensive suit and silk ascot around his neck. Marie, the headmistress's personal secretary, was seated in the corner of the room with her usual steno pad, ready to record the details of what promised to be an interesting meeting.

"Emily, please come inside and shut the door behind you." Dr. Kroft commanded without looking up from her desk. 

Emily did as she was told and took a few more steps toward the center of the room. There was no chair placed there for her to sit, and she was not directed where to go, so she simply stood nervously before the headmistress, awaiting her punishment.

Dr. Kroft seemed to be silently reading the document on her desk for some time, as the other occupants of the room stood in silence. Emily clasped her hands behind her back and nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for some direction or sentence to be handed down.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Kroft looked up from her desk and folded over whatever she was reading. "I have just finished reading the report of what happened last night in the dormitory, Emily. And I must say I am not surprised."

Emily raised her eyebrows at this statement. She was expecting much harsher words.

"Needless to say, I am very disappointed in your actions, and you will be severely punished. I cannot have my girls cavorting around with boys, from Duncan Academy or otherwise, without proper supervision. Your parents entrust you to us to receive an education. A very specific education. And any extracurricular activities need to be school-sponsored and chaperoned. I realize that you were not the only student involved in these events and the others will be dealt with accordingly. But, the other girls, especially the younger girls, look up to you. And I expect you to set an example. Is that understood?"

Emily nodded quickly, not quite understanding where this was going.

"Now then," Dr. Kroft continued. "I would like you to meet Lord Covington, the headmaster of Duncan Academy."

The tall prestigious man in the ascot nodded his chin at Emily and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Emily." He said in a deep English accent. "Although I would have preferred other circumstances for our first visit."

"Lord Covington and I have discussed what happened last night and decided on a course of action." Dr. Kroft explained, now rising from her seat and slowly walking to the front of her desk "Having two colleges so close together with such a unique purpose raises many questions for us as administrators. Until now, we have had very limited contact between the Duncan men and the Fairfax ladies. This has proved to be very problematic. There have been numerous reports of girls and boys meeting outside the schools for some time now, and now this dormitory escapade. We cannot allow these things to happen any longer. Instead, we have chosen to form a much more friendly relationship between the schools."

"Instead of forbidding all contact between girls and boys, we will now plan supervised events." Lord Covington further explained. "We will have students travel between campuses for group classes of certain subjects, social and sporting events, all of which will be under the watchful eye of instructors. We cannot have a repeat of what happened in the dormitory. Is that understood?"

Emily nodded. She could not believe what she was hearing. This sounded more like a reward than a punishment. She knew there must be a catch, but she was afraid to ask any questions. She only waited silently for the punishment she knew must be hidden in this most wonderful of news.

"I want you to come forward and lean over the desk, my dear." Lord Covington said, quite matter of factly. 

Emily did as she was told. She was somewhat relieved at the request. He meant to spank her, she was sure of it. This was standard punishment at Fairfax, and once she had endured many times before. She leaned over Dr. Kroft’s massive desk and placed her cheek to its cool surface. She felt the cool air flow over her thighs and her tiny pleated skirt rose over her hips and revealed her thin white panties. She felt a pair of warm hands lift what remained of her skirt and lay it down on her back. She knew all three instructors were now staring at her firm backside, barely covered by the thin material. The hands returned, reaching under the waistband of the underwear and slowly pulling them below her cheeks. As was standard, they were left around her knees for the spanking. 

Emily waited patiently, bracing herself for the initial blow, but instead, she felt Lord Covington's firm hand stroke her ass gently. Not spanking, just caressing.

"She has a nice firm bottom." He said to Dr. Kroft and Mr. Ryder. "My boys will no doubt love this."

"And as you can see, she enjoys the attention." Dr. Kroft's said as Emily felt fingertips run up her thigh to the exposed pussy lips. She shuddered as she felt the fingers move back and forth over her slit, revealing the wetness that had developed.

"I like that you keep your girls shaved naked here." Sir Covington commented. "So much more attractive."

With that, Emily felt another, larger set of fingers touch her pussy lips. Instinctively, she opened her legs to accommodate the extra hand. It was taking all her energy not to moan out loud. This was surely not like any punishment she had ever received before. The fingers were moving all over her bottom now, opening her pussy lips, flicking at her swelling clit, spreading the moisture all over her pussy and thighs. She couldn't help but move her hips backward against her teacher's hands. It was more than she could stand. She tried in vain to urge the fingers inside her dripping hole, but they only teased her ripe pink sex.

And then suddenly, the touching stopped.

"You may stand now Emily, and face us." Dr. Kroft's voice commanded.

Emily did as she was told. She stood and turned to face the three teachers, panties still around her knees, breasts heaving with desire. She wanted more than anything to beg for them to finish with her, spank her, fuck her, anything to release what they had built up inside her.

"You are probably wondering what your punishment will be for your misbehavior." Dr. Kroft said. "And be assured, you will be punished. Tomorrow afternoon you and your friends who led this dormitory orgy will be the hosts of the first Duncan and Fairfax Academy event. Since the usual punishment for misbehavior is a public spanking at a school assembly, you and your little friends will receive your spanks at a joint assembly."

Emily was somewhat relieved. Spankings were painful and humiliating, but it was a quick punishment, and there were never more than a few whacks involved.

"And since your actions have affected the entire school community. Your spanking will be administered by the entire school. Both schools, actually. And following the assembly, those involved in the dormitory goings-on will clean up the stadium." Dr. Kroft added as if this was nothing much at all.

Emily no longer considered this an easy punishment. That was over a hundred people! And the stadium was huge! She and her friends had to do manual labor after their asses were sore and bruised from over a hundred spanks? The thought of having her bottom touched by so many young men, who would without fail fondle her exposed sex as they were administering their spankings, make her weak in the knees. But, she wondered if she would be able to stand the physical toll this punishment would take on her. No doubt she would not be able to sit comfortably for days afterward.

"Remove your panties, Emily. We have another garment for you to wear until the big day arrives." Lord Covington commanded.

Emily obediently pulled her panties down to the floor and stepped out of them, handing the silky underwear to Dr. Kroft. 

Mr. Ryder appeared again, carrying a pair of panties that were most peculiar looking. They were white bikini panties that appeared to be made of shiny vinyl or patent leather. Only this pair of underwear seemed stiff and hard. Dr. Kroft took the garment and explained.

"As an additional punishment, you will be wearing these chastity panties until the assembly. Now, they are not a torture device like those chastity belts of the middle ages. It is simply a leather brief with an unbendable gusset that will not permit access to your more sensitive region. It will be unlocked several times a day so you may relieve yourself and bathe, but only under a teacher's direct supervision. And during that time you may not pleasure yourself. The panties have also been designed to minimize friction so that you may not take pleasure in rubbing against its hard surface. Is that understood?"

Emily's eyes widened as she listened to this detailed explanation. She was appalled. A chastity belt? At Fairfax? She had never even heard of such a punishment occurring before. She lifted her skirt as the strange device was fitted to her hips and secured it with a small silver lock.

"You may proceed to your first class of the day, Emily." Dr. Kroft said, as she returned to her high backed chair and motioned to the door. 

Marie put down her steno pad momentarily and opened the door for Emily as she slowly walked out of the room. Emily was shocked. She didn't know how she would face her classmates wearing this ridiculous garment. Her first class of the day was grooming with Miss Constance. What would the other girls say when Emily removed her skirt and could not take off her panties?

Emily's skirt gave her some protection as she quickly walked through the halls to her first-period grooming class. She pushed open the door and smiled at the room full of her nineteen-year-old classmates, all of whom were sitting demurely in their chairs, which were placed in a semicircle around the room. The instructor, Miss Haze, was a recent Fairfax graduate and looked the part. Her skirt was barely longer than those of the students, and her blouse clearly showed her pert full breasts. She closed the classroom door behind Emily and asked her to take a seat.

"Alright ladies, now that you are all here, please remove your panties and skirts. Nina, would you please pass out the shaving kits to every other girl." Miss Haze said, indicating a petite brunette at the front of the classroom. 

Nina went to a closet next to the teacher's desk and pulled out several pale blue boxes that resembled makeup kits. She passed them out to the class as the girls obediently pulled off their panties and skirts, revealing an array of not-so-recently shaved pussies. Emily tried not to look at her classmates and she pulled down her skirt and stepped out of it. The half-naked girls were starting to through Emily's quizzical glances when they noticed she made no move to remove her underwear. Miss Haze turned to survey that the class had finished undressing and her eyes landed on Emily's covered pussy.

"I have been informed of your new attire by Dr. Kroft, Emily. And as you know, you will not be permitted to remove your panties until the assembly with Duncan Academy. While we do want you to be well-groomed for the occasion, this will be taken care of right before the assembly itself, by a faculty member. Until then, you will participate in this class only by assisting to shave your classmates. As for the rest of you, please pair up and begin by washing your partner's pussy gently."

The girls were used to this routine. Every other girl climbed on top of her desk and sat with her legs wide apart. Her partner sat in a chair in front and opened her kit to reveal all the tools she would need to properly groom her classmate's nether regions. The girls walked back and forth to the sink in the back of the room, filling basins in their kits with warm water and collecting pale blue wash clothes. Emily partnered up with Jeanette, who was sitting next to her and began to prepare her shaving supplies. Jeanette blushed as she spread her legs wide for Emily. She had been the unexpected star of the dormitory orgy which had gotten Emily in this position in the first place. Emily smiled at Jeanette and she gently ran the warm washcloth over Jeanette's already swelling pussy lips. Jeanette felt her hips involuntarily move to meet each stroke and kept glancing at Miss Haze to see if she noticed.

Emily could tell Jeanette was becoming excited and took extra care when it came to parting her lips and squeezing the washcloth to run warm water over Jeanette's red little clit. She was still washing when most of the other girls had already coated their partner's pussies with thick lavender scented shaving cream.

Miss Haze was making her way around the room and stopped to tap Emily on the shoulder. "Let's move along now, Emily. Let's not let your predicament get in the way of your partner's grooming." She whispered, obviously aware of Emily's frustration in knowing she would not be receiving the same careful treatment of her own pussy.

Indeed, Emily was starting to feel the crotch of her hard confining panties moisten. Since the material was not absorbent, like cotton or cloth, Emily knew that as she became more aroused, her juices would simply collect on the bottom of her panties until they trickled out of the sides and down her legs, or worse, onto the floor. She hoped it would not come to this just from shaving her friend's pussy.

Around the room, the girls were doing an excellent job of shaving their partners clean. Each pussy was going from stubbly to smooth and glistening with moisture, both from the shaving foam and their own form of lubrication. As the girls finished shaving, they rubbed body oil on their partner's tender skin, massaging the oil in gently, and for a bit longer than was probably needed.

Jeanette was now noticeably rocking her hips back and forth as Emily finished rubbing the body oil up and down her pussy lips. She was thinking about the night before, lying down on top of her teacher's desk, getting mercilessly fucked by an older boy from Duncan Academy. She remembered how her classmates spread her legs apart and watched as her virginal pussy was stretched by his huge cock. Jeanette closed her eyes and smiled. Somehow she could feel his penis inside of her now, thrusting in and out, over and over. She could hear the other girls start to clean up and hop off their desks. She opened her eyes and looked down between her own legs. It wasn't just her imagination, Emily's fingers were quickly moving in and out of her cunt!

"Shhh..." Emily mouthed quickly to her friend. Jeanette glanced across the room. Miss Haze was inspecting the smooth snatch of a girl on the other side of the room. Emily pumped faster and lowered her mouth to Jeanette's dripping pussy. "Stay quiet." Her eyes seemed to say. 

Jeanette bit her lip to keep from crying out. She felt like she was about to explode. Emily's tongue flicked quickly across Jeanette's engorged clit. Pushing her knees apart, she glanced sideways every few seconds to make sure her teacher wasn't looking in their direction. Jeanette knew she had to come soon, Miss Haze was inspecting the pussy of every girl in the classroom and she would get to her desk in only a few minutes. She bucked her hips faster to keep up with Emily's tongue and fingers. She was so close....so so close...

"Very nice Lindsey." Miss Haze said. "Very good technique."

Miss Haze turned to face Emily and Jeanette. Emily quickly pulled away and Jeanette struggled to catch her breath. She had to use all her strength to keep from screaming as her friend pulled her wet fingers out of her gooey pussy. "Now let's see how we've done over here." Miss Haze said, walking towards Jeanette.

The young attractive teacher looked down between Jeanette's legs and raised her eyebrows. Jeanette's pussy lips were not only shaved bald but obviously engorged. "Well I see you've enjoyed this exercise, Jeanette," She said, "Emily has always gotten good marks in grooming class. I think this is the nicest job I've seen in quite a while."

Jeanette could hardly speak. She was afraid her teacher would reach out and stroke her bald pussy the way she had with the other girls. Emily had left her on the verge of orgasm, it might only take one touch with those soft fingers and Jeanette knew she would be cumming all over her teacher's hand!

"In fact," Miss Haze began, "I'd like the rest of the class to see what a good job Emily has done. Girls, would you please come over here, I've got a perfect example of a shaved pussy to show you."

Jeanette felt her face flush. The whole class was coming over to stare at her naked wet pussy! Emily stood back and smiled. If she wasn't going to be able to come today, at least she could watch her friend orgasm a bit. There was something about watching Jeanette come that turned Emily on like nothing else. She always seemed so innocent, so surprised. Each orgasm she had was like her first one.

"See how Emily has shaved right down to her ass? Not leaving any stray hairs?" Miss Haze explained to the class. 

As she said it, she ran her finger down Jeanette's parted slit, showing how smooth it was top to bottom. "I can run my fingers all over and I don't feel one single hair."

With this Miss Haze used both hands and rubbed her fingers all over Jeanette's sweet pussy, between her lips, across her clit, down her crack. Jeanette felt like a volcano was erupting inside her, she couldn't stand it anymore. Just as Miss Haze's finger was stroking her slit she thrust her hips out, pushing the young teacher's finger deep inside her pussy. "Yes! Yes! Just fuck me with your finger! Keep touching me, I can't take any more waiting!" Miss Haze appeared to be caught off guard and kept her finger right where it was, allowing her writhing student to fuck herself on top of the desk.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming finally!" Jeanette panted.

The girls surrounding her were giggling to themselves; this was the second time in two days they had watched Jeanette be forced into a public orgasm. A few of them were busily fingering their pussies or those of the girls next to them. Emily was smiling as she watched Jeanette throw her head back and moan. A stunned Miss Haze withdrew her wet finger from Jeanette's wet pussy and turned to face the class. She straightened her skirt and cleared her throat. "Well ladies, good shaving can have a lot of extra benefits, as you can all see. Emily, please help your partner clean herself up. That goes for the rest of you as well. I'll dismiss you a few minutes early, as I have a few things to attend to."

The girls helped each other into their skirts and panties and collected their things to leave. Emily kissed Jeanette gently on the lips and handed her her skirt. "I'll study with you any time." She whispered in her ear before walking to her next class. 

As the girls left the room and closed the door behind them, they could have sworn they heard Miss Haze's voice moaning from inside.

Luke was rushing around his empty classroom arranging desks and supplies. The bell would ring in a few minutes and he would begin teaching his first physiology class at Fairfax. He had been teaching for years, in many different schools, but he had never been more excited or nervous about meeting his new class than he was today. He had been working on his lesson plan for the past few days. The substitute who had been teaching before his arrival had left outlines of her classes for him to review. Unfortunately, Mrs. Lombard was a physical education teacher and had not been the best person to be instructing a science class. Luke was afraid he would have to start from scratch with the girls.

In keeping with Fairfax's sex-filled curriculum, Luke had tailored his teaching content to the school's needs. The girls in this class were 18 and 19 years old, but he knew their sexual education was already extensive. Since this was his first-class he had planned on introducing himself and going over the class syllabus. He finished arranging the last desk just as the bell rang. 

Luke took his place at the front of the room as the girls filed in. "Have a seat, Ladies" He said, motioning to the desks.

The girls put down their books and began to get into their seats. It was the end of the day and they were getting a bit restless. A few of the girls were missing an article of clothing or two from the dress code check earlier that day. And Emily Worthington was completely naked, as punishment for losing her panties yet again. Since she was required to be both naked, and a virtual sex slave to the other students for the rest of the week due to her transgression, Luke didn't quite know what to expect from her as a pupil in his class.

"Good afternoon, girls." Luke began, once the girls had settled in. "I am Mr. Ryder, and I am very excited to be your new teacher. I'd like to start by telling you a little about myself, for those of you I haven't met. I am originally from Los Angeles, where I have taught in various private schools for young men and women. I've had a wonderful welcome here at Fairfax so far, and I look forward to a productive year with all of you."

Luke heard a few snickers as he mentioned his 'wonderful welcome', remembering his rather loud activities with the English teacher earlier that week. "I know Mrs. Lombard has been teaching you in place of your last instructor, so I hope you will forgive me if my teaching style is a bit different. Since it is our first day together I'd like to start with a little introduction so we can all get to know each other a little better. How does that sound?"

The girls looked at him, and each other. They nodded and he continued with his explanation of the class.

"Our first unit will be on human sexual response. I know Mrs. Lombard went over this briefly with you, but I would like to get into a bit more detail. As you all are aware, sex is different for each person. And it is different every time and for every partner, you are with. No textbook or lecture could ever give you the full description of human sexual responses. Instead of making you read textbooks and fill out worksheets, I would like to discuss your own sexual experiences. I think this would give you all a better picture of how diverse and exciting sexual responses can be."

Luke saw a few smiles from the class when he mentioned a class discussion. He could tell he had the class's full attention and was quite pleased with himself.

"Now, I would like each of you to think about a sexual encounter you've had. It would be your first time, your favorite time, your most unusual time, or just one that stands out in your mind. Think about a time you'd like to share with your classmates so they can understand what sex feels like to you."

Luke was walking slowly between the rows of students now. Some girls had their eyes closed, thinking about what he described. A few were shifting in their seats, looking slightly embarrassed. Luke passed a blonde girl with bright green eyes who looked like she was trying to hold in laughter. He stopped walking and stood next to her desk. Softly brushing her hair from her shoulder, he asked if she had a memory in mind. She nodded.

"Would you like to go first, Anna?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir," Anna said, smiling at Luke.

"Please stand in front of the class. And take your time." Luke told the student.

Anna slid out of her chair and sauntered up to the front of the class. Her skirt swayed with each step, revealing a hint of her smooth white panties. Luke moved to the back of the class and sat on top of an empty desk. Anna turned to face the class and leaned back on Luke's mahogany teacher's desk. "I was just thinking about a night I had my first term at Fairfax. It was late at night and everyone had gone to bed in the dormitory. The oldest girls had snuck out of the dorm that night to meet boys from Duncan Academy out by the lake, and my friends and I had covered for them, telling Mrs. Lombard they weren't feeling well and had gone to the infirmary. But the older girls had been making us cover for them every day that week, and we decided to teach them a lesson. We had stolen some chocolate syrup from the dining hall and squirted it inside the girl's sheets. So that when they snuck back into bed, they would be covered in it!" Anna said with a big grin on her face.

The girls in the class laughed. "That's not sexual though! This is supposed to be a sex story." A girl in the back shouted out.

Anna hopped on top of the desk and leaned forward. "Don't worry Jeanette, I'm getting to that," Anna said.

"So, Amy and Meg climbed through the bay window at about four in the morning. They were hardly wearing any clothes as it was, so it didn't' take them long to get changed into their nighties and hop under the sheets. They shared a bed, so they both climbed in and tried to get comfortable. But as Amy rolled around, she felt the syrup! 

'Amy, I know you get super wet when we play with the boys, but you got cum all over the sheets! It's all over my legs!' Meg whispered. Amy rolled onto her stomach and leaned on her elbows to talk to Meg, but as she did, her pussy rolled right on top of a big puddle of syrup!

'Oh my goodness' Amy said. 'I had no idea I was so wet. My pussy feels like it's dripping all over the bed! I must have made such a mess!'

At his point, I was getting a little excited myself. They really thought the chocolate syrup was cum! I couldn't believe it!

Meg reached down and started fingering Amy, spreading the syrup across her pussy lips, which were now starting to become wet on their own. Amy was starting to moan and pulled the covers down so she could spread her legs easier for Meg. It was very dark, so the girls still didn't realize it was chocolate syrup they were spreading all over each other. My bed was next to theirs, and I was watching them from behind my pillow. I reached under my nightgown and started playing with my own wet little pussy as I watched them. Other girls in the room had been woken up by Amy's moans and there was movement under blankets all over the room. Finally, Meg told Amy she wanted to sixty-nine. I was straining my eyes to see them as they got into position. Amy crawled on top of Meg's lovely body and straddled her head with her knees. Meg grabbed onto Amy's ass and pulled her pussy down to her lips. And then they stopped moving. They were totally still for a moment and then I saw Amy reach over to the bedside lamp and pull the cord. The dim night lamp went on and the girls saw that it was chocolate syrup all over their naked bodies! Meg had tasted the syrup when she tasted Amy's pussy and I had been caught! The first thing I thought to do was pull the blankets over my head. But a second later, Meg and Amy were on either side of my bed and yanked the covers down, exposing my nightgown pulled high and my fingers inside my pussy. 'Thought you could play a trick on us and get away with it, Anna?' Amy said, smiling. 'Looks like you have some cleaning up to do!'

They each grabbed an arm and I felt myself being dragged out of bed and the dormitory. 'Where are we going?' I asked Meg. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but I was afraid they were thinking up some humiliating form of payback. They dragged me into the shower room and threw me down on the floor. The two naked girls stood in front of me and looked down. 'You wanted to get us all dirty, so now you have to clean up the mess you made.' Meg said.

'Ok, I'll just turn on the showers.' I said, about to stand up.

'No, Anna.' Amy said her smile widening. 'With your tongue.'

I looked right in front of me and there was Amy's shaved chocolate covered pussy. Her lips and thighs were covered in pussy juices and chocolate syrup. She was like a sex sundae. It was the first time I had ever licked a girl's pussy before. And under such circumstances. Meg grabbed me by the hair and pushed me an inch away from Amy's pussy. I reached up and grabbed onto her hips with my hands, leaning in slowly and slipping my tongue inside the bottom of her dripping slit. I slowly ran it up her pussy and touched her hard pink clit. Amy moaned the way she did when Meg had touched her, and I was feeling more confident. I gave her pussy a deep kiss and started lapping away. I sucked her clit up between my lips and flicked it with my tongue. It was so intense, she was pushing the back of my head against her snatch so hard I could hardly breathe. Then I felt hands on my tits and knew Meg was kneeling behind me, grinding her chocolate covered pussy against my ass. Before long, the three of us were on the shower floor licking every inch of each other's bodies."

As Anna finished her story, Luke could hear only the heavy breathing that had taken over the room. The girls had obviously enjoyed her tale of late-night debauchery.

"Very good!" Luke called out from the back of the room.

"Thank you, Sir!" Anna said smiling, as she returned to her seat.

"Now class, who found that story to be sexually arousing?"

Every girl except one raised her hand.

"Anna, why don't you share with the class what made this experience special for you? Was it chocolate? Watching Meg and Amy having sex with each other? Or maybe getting caught in your prank?" Luke asked.

Anna looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it was watching them eat each other out. I get so turned on by listening to girls lap each other's pussy juice up and watching them squirm in bed. That was the best part."

"So we have at least one voyeur in the class!" Luke exclaimed, causing several girls to giggle.

"Now what did the rest of your find arousing about the story? It had a little of everything in it. I'd like to hear what turned you on the most. Lindsey, how about you?"

The blonde girl in the front row looked around at her classmates before responding as if looking for approval. "I um- I liked the words Anna used. No matter what the story, the way she described Meg and Amy's pussies made me so wet."

"That is a very good observation, Lindsey! The words we use to describe sexual encounters can be very arousing. Who else? Jeanette?"

Jeanette had been squirming in her seat for the entire story. She blushed when Luke called her name, remembering the performance she had recently given him in the girl's dormitory herself. "I liked it when the girls dragged Anna into the showers and made her go down on them. I think I like the dominance and submission aspect of the story. It made me imagine what that would be like to have my face pushed into an older girl's wet pussy and being told what to do. It sounds so sexy."

Luke smiled; his lesson was really bringing out the student's secret desires. This is just what he had been hoping for. Surveying the room, he could see many disheveled skirts from where the girls had been discretely stroking their pussies during the story. Then he noticed the one girl who had not felt a tingling in her loins during Anna's lurid tale. "Betsy, you didn't raise your hand earlier. Did Anna's story leave you unaffected?"

Betsy took a deep breath before responding. "Well Sir, it's not that I didn't think it was sexy, I just don't get that turned on by stories. I really need something visual to get me wet. If I had been watching what was happening I know I'd be jumping in on the action."

"An excellent point, Betsy. Some of us are more visually stimulated than by sounds or words."

There were a few nods from other girls in the class after Betsy's statement. Just then, Luke had an idea.

"Now, Betsy brings up a good point. Some people are more stimulated by watching a sexual situation, not just hearing about it. Now we've just heard a very sexy story, how about a very sexy visual performance now? Then we can discuss how the two forms of stimulation make you feel. Since Anna's story was an actual observation of students, let's try and recreate another interaction between Fairfax girls. I want two volunteers who can recreate a sexual experience that has actually happened to them at school. Then we can have a class discussion about how that performance compares with a story alone."

The girls immediately began talking amongst themselves, Luke heard a lot of "Remember that time when we-" and "No, we can't do that in front of the whole class!". After a few minutes of conversation, Luke noticed Jeanette and Lindsey's hands were up. 

"Girls, do you have an idea for us? Something that happened to you?"

"Yes sir," Lindsey replied. "Something that happened right after school began this term. Something that happened to Jeanette and me in the gym locker room."

"Oh, this is a good one!" Betsy exclaimed before clapping her own hand over her mouth.

Jeanette blushed. "Yes, I think it will really do the trick, Sir."

"Very well, ladies. Take your place in front of the class. Now girls, pretend you are just a fly on the wall in the gymnasium locker room. Do whatever feels right." Luke instructed.

The two girls walked to the front of the room and pantomimed opening lockers and putting away gym bags. Jeanette pretended to run a comb through her long red hair and Lindsey untied her blouse and removed it, throwing it over the nearest chair as if it was the inside of her locker. She then pretended to take some sort of container out and rub its imaginary contents all over her hands, arms, and chest. Jeanette took off her blouse and then removed her skirt as well. All she had left on was her tight white panties in front of the entire class of horny schoolgirls! Lindsey moved as if she was about to unzip her short plaid skirt but then stopped, turning to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, can you help me take off my panties and skirt?" Lindsey asked. "I used too much hand lotion and I don't want to get any lotion on my clothes."

"Of course" The redhead replied, stopping in the middle of undressing herself. She walked over to Lindsey wearing only her panties and sat down on a chair in front of her friend. Lindsey held up her hands as Jeanette reached under her skirt. Jeanette ran her hands up her classmate's tan thighs before reaching for the small white panties. "Wow, Lindsey, you have such smooth legs. I hope you don't mind me feeling them." 

"No, go ahead, I like it," Lindsey said, smiling. 

Jeanette slowly pulled down Lindsey's panties and noticed a wet spot right where her pussy had been touching them. "Ooo, you wet your panties, Lindsey!" She exclaimed. "And dress code inspection is next period! What will you do?"

Lindsey bit her lip and thought. "I guess I'll have to leave them off to dry. But I feel so wet; I know I'll just soil them again as soon as I put them on."

"Do you feel like you want to cum? I could help you so you won't get in trouble for getting your panties wet. I'm a new student but I'm pretty good at fingering pussies. I haven't gone down on any of the other girls yet though." Jeanette offered.

Lindsey smiled, realizing her naked pussy was just inches away from the younger girl's face. "Do you want to touch my pussy? Jeanette? I'm so wet, and I know you could make me come if you tried. I'll tell you what to do, ok?"

"Ok," Jeanette said, looking up at her.

"Take your finger and touch my clit. Can you see it? It's that hard red little nub. Do you feel how hard and wet it is? That's how it gets when I watch the other girls taking off their clothes and washing their pussies and breasts in the showers."

Jeanette reached out with her finger as Lindsey instructed and touched her friend's glistening pussy. Holding her skirt up with her other hand, she was giving the class a great show. Lindsey's clit was barely visible between her smooth folds, and Jeanette looked up at the older girl's face for confirmation she was in the correct spot. Lindsey smiled when she felt Jeanette's touch. "That's right, honey. Now start to rub it in little circles." She instructed, enjoying how hard her classmate seemed to be concentrating on pleasing her. She lifted one leg and placed her foot on the chair Jeanette was sitting on, giving her classmates an unobstructed view of her opened pussy. Girls around the room were starting to reach between their legs.

"Good, Jeanette," Lindsey said as she began to move her hips in little circles along with her friend's gentle touch. "Now why don't you unzip my skirt so you can use both hands where it really counts?"

"Oh, of course! Silly me." Jeanette said, quickly pulling down the zipper that was holding the tiny skirt together. Lindsey was now completely nude and spreading her pussy wide for the class to see. Jeanette resumed her fingering of the other girl's clit and awaited further instructions. "Now take your other hand, and slide two fingers into my hole," Lindsey told her young friend.

Jeanette did as she was told, keeping one hand on Lindsey's wet throbbing clit as the other fingerfucked her slick pussy. Lindsey started to moan and threw back her head. "Mmmmm, that's it, baby, keep going just like that..." She said, closing her eyes. 

Now Jeanette was starting to move her hips and lifted them off the chair she was sitting on. All she was wearing now was her tiny panties and as he behind rose out of her seat the other girls in the class could clearly see the wet spot that was forming between her legs. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryder." A voice rose from the corner of the room.

It was Emily, who had amazingly remained quiet throughout the entire lesson thus far. "You said to do whatever this scene makes us feel, right?"

"That's correct, Emily," Luke answered, wondering what Emily had in mind.

"Well, I can see that Jeanette has wet her own panties from all this excitement and I feel like I'd like to help her out myself. May I join in?"

Luke smiled. Teaching at this school got better every day. "I suppose that would be alright. After all, Anna's story did end as a threesome, so it would be appropriate for Lindsey and Jeanette's story to do so as well. You may join them." Luke said, motioning the naked girl to the front of the room. 

Emily stayed with the scene, pretending she was opening the door to the locker room and pretending to towel off her hair as if she had just gotten out of the girls' showers after gym class. When she spotted Lindsey's spread legs with Jeanette between them, she gasped and pretended to be shocked. "Oh my gosh! Lindsey! Jeanette! What are you doing!"

Jeanette continued her ministrations on Lindsay's spread open sex but turned her head to speak to Emily. "Lindsey wet her panties, and I didn't want her to get in trouble during dress code inspection next period. She took her panties off to dry and I'm helping her cum so when she puts them back on she won't get them again. She just felt so turned on she was afraid her pussy would keep leaking juices unless she had an orgasm." Jeanette graphically explained.

"Well, Jeanette, you should have taken your panties off before you started fingering Lindsey because I can already see how wet your shaved pussy is through your panties! There's a big wet spot on your panties I could see from across the room! You are the one who is going to get in trouble during dress code inspection."

Jeanette was only half listening to Emily's observations; she was too busy pumping her fingers against Lindsey's gyrating hips. Lindsey was in her own world, moaning slowly and thrusting her body back and forth with each movement of Jeanette's hands. Emily walked closer to Jeanette and bent her over the back of the chair she was leaning against; she slowly ran her fingers over her smooth round ass as she spoke. "You know what is going to happen when Mr. Ryder finds out you have wet panties? He'll bend you over and lift your tiny skirt, look at your panties, so wet you can see the outline of your wet naked pussy lips, and he might even stroke you through the cloth, maybe even call over the other teachers to feel the wetness. Then you know what he'll do? He'll pull your wet panties down in front of the entire school, and leave them at your knees like this." Emily said as she began pulling down the last article of clothing Jeanette had on.

"Then he'll look at your bare cunt, his face only inches away from your swollen clit, he'll be able to smell how turned on you are. He might even slip his big fingers inside your lips and feel the wetness!" 

With that Emily began to stroke Jeanette's pussy, ever so slowly. Now Jeanette was beginning to cry out. "Emily! Oh no! I can't go to dress code inspection dripping wet like this! Don't keep touching my pussy! You are just making me wetter and wetter. I can feel the juices start dripping down my leg!"

Luke knew what Emily was trying to do now. She was playing on Jeanette's admission that she liked to be submissive to older girls. Emily could tell Jeanette loved the idea of being stripped naked in front of other girls and not being able to do anything about it!

Lindsey suddenly became very still and screamed, grabbing the teacher's desk behind her and clutching Jeanette's hand between her legs. "Oh my god! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She yelled out, nearly collapsing on the floor as she did so.

"Oh my god, listening to Emily talk about Jeanette being exposed to the whole school really tipped me over the edge!" Lindsey said, between breaths. 

Meanwhile, Emily was only teasing Jeanette's pussy. Lindsey saw what was going on and grabbed hold of Jeanette's wrists. "You like to be in the control of older girls, right, baby? Well, you aren't getting away until we're through with you!"

Emily got down on her knees and started to lick the now bound younger student until she was thrashing about over the chair. With her panties still tight around her knees and Lindsey holding her wrists, she could hardly move. Luke looked around the room and saw how intently the other students were watching the scene unfold. Girls were literally climbing out of their seats and cheering the performers on. Poor Jeanette was getting her pussy licked mercilessly by the most experienced girl at Fairfax, and she was loving every second of it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I can't believe this is happening! I am going to cum on your face! I'm cumming on your face, Emily! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!"

Luke thought his cock would just about burst in his pants when Jeanette finally stopped moving and collapsed into the two older girls' arms. The whole classroom smelled like sex and sweat. 

And as if on cue, the bell rang for the end of class. Luke was grateful to have a few minutes alone before his room was again filled with horny schoolgirls waiting for their lesson.


End file.
